Vegetarian
by TheDarknessE-B
Summary: Ed and Al are in East City, but Ed is off his meat. Yaya and Kila bug him about it. But why wouldn't he eat it in the first place? All will be revealed. ONESHOT Crappy summary I know. Rated T for Eds mouth.


**Enjoy ^ ^ This story was written by Ema-chan, but thanks to Besani-chan for the idea.**

It was a sunny day in East City and above all the over buildings, Eastern Command Centre stood out. Yaya Mustang was walking through the this over-sized building with her friend and fellow colleague, Kila Hoshina. Kila was a State Alchemist. "So you see..." Yaya continued her conversation with Kila. "Thats why I like potatoes better than carrots."

"I see your point..." Kila replied. "But at the time when you did all the cooking, wasn't it easier to cook carrots?"

"Yeah, I guess. Besides, I still do all the cooking." The two entered the mess hall with rumbling stomachs, when Yaya saw a familiar face. "EDWARD!!!!!" Edward heard his name being called, so he looked in the direction of the voice. He really wished he hadn't. A black haired bomb came crashing in the seat next to him, a blonde stood near.

"Yaya..." Ed sighed.

"Oh my god, Ed I didn't know you were here!"

"Perhaps there was a reason Colonel bastard hid it from you." Yaya pouted and began to mutter random words.

"And I did all the cooking...Oh, yeah, COOKING!" She jumped up. "Ed, this is Kila, our new State Alchemist."

"Nice to finally meet you Edward, I've heard a lot about you." Kila stuck out her hand. Ed gulped and began to think of all the things different people had said about him. Kila retreived her hand.

"Helloooo??? Edward?" Yaya waved her hand in front of Eds face.

"Sorry." Things were silent for a moment before Yaya had to break the silence.

"Whats wrong with your meat Ed?" Yaya peered at his plate.

"I don't feel like eating it."

"OH MY GOD YOU'VE GONE VEGETARIAN!!!"

"VEGGIE!" Yaya and Kila pointed at Ed.

"Don't be so stupid, I just don't want it."

"Alright."

"Whatever you say." The two girls said sarcastically.

-The next day-

"Hey Ed!" Yaya gave Ed a happy smile as she and Kila walked across the mess hall over to him.

"Hiya!" Kila greeted.

"Hm? Ed your meat..." Yaya again noticed the neglected food on his plate.

"Whats wrong with it?" Kila asked.

"Nothing," Ed replied.

"You know what I think?" Yaya said.

"What?"

"You've gone VEGGIE!"

"SHUT UP! I'm just picky."

"Veggie," Kila taunted. Yaya and Kila continued to tease Ed.

-The next day-

"Here Ed, let me empty your tray for you," Yaya took Eds tray and begun to empty it.

"Thanks."

"Left the meat again?" Kila established. Ed nodded.

"You wanna know what I think?" Yaya said

"No but I'm sure you're gonna tell me anyway." Ed replied.

"Vegetarian."

"NO I'M NOT!" Yaya and Kila ran across Headquarters telling everyone that Ed was a vegetarian. Thats when they bumped into Roy.

"Hey papa! Did you know that Ed is a vegetarian?" Yaya shouted with glee.

"Is he?"

"Yup!" Kila nodded. Then they turned to the left and saw Roy.

"Hey papa! Did you know that Ed is a vegetarian!"

"Yeah, you told me earlier, remember?" Kila and Yaya froze and began to look from one Roy to the other. Then Yaya got her gun out and pointed it at one, while Kila pointed it at the other.

"Okay, which one of you is the real Colonel Mustang?" Yaya demanded. Thats when the one to te left stabbed her. "OW! Imposter!" Hey dad-" Yaya looked but by now the real Roy was long gone. The imposter ran off with Kila shooting after him.

At the other side of HQ, some soldiers were walking down the hall. "Where's all this blood coming from?"

Meanwhile there was an announcement. "Attention everybody, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist, is a vegetarian!" Yaya had made a miraculous recovery and her and Kila had snuck into the speaker room.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed. "Its so nice you wont eat cute fluffy animals!"

"BUT I'M NOT A VEGETARIAN!!!! THE ONLY REASON I DIDN'T EAT MY MEAT WAS BECAUSE I HAD DIARROHEA!"

The whole of Headquarters was silent.

**Okay, I don't want to offend anyone. Basically I wouldn't eat me meat and Besani kept calling me a vegetarian. It was really annoying. That gave us this.**


End file.
